Random Roleplaying
If anyone wants to do a random roleplay here, you can. A few things - PLEASE READ *You can use whichever characters you want, but you have to have at least 1 main character with a page. That page does not have to be finished, but it has to have some detail. Also, it would be appreciated if you linked your cat's page so that other users can learn about your character. *Use the same roleplay format as other roleplays on the wiki, which is: Cat name: A cat walked up to his mate. "Hi. Want to go hunting with me?" he asked. - Qibli77, 12:37, August 16, 2019 (UTC) *Use four tildas for the signature, like so: ~~~~, and put a line ---- (in source mode) after each section to make it easier to read. *Same rules as other roleplays, found . *Try not to change the story drastically. Like you can't say, hey, these cats are out hunting, when suddenly the whole of BloodClan appears in the forest. However, you can do something like, these cats are hunting. They smell a weird scent. Oh no, it's BloodClan scent. Let's report it to the leader. Etc., etc. Or you might have two or three BloodClan cats appear at first, and then more. *Before starting a roleplay, make sure that people have a general idea of what the plot's going to be. Like, "BloodClan's attacking this other Clan and someone has to rescue them." *The whole point of this page is to make a collaborative roleplay, so don't make tons of roleplays just with one other person. However, there can be two or three roleplays on this page, each with a different plot, and you can pick which one you like. Roleplay #1 Here! Petalpool: Petalpool stalked a blackbird quietly, putting one paw gently in front of the other. She watched the bird for a while. It didn't seem to have noticed her because it was busy pulling a worm out of the ground. She sprang, pinning the blackbird to the ground and biting its neck before it could react. The warm tang of blood filled her mouth. Violetwhisker would be pleased. Blackbird was her favorite. She buried her catch and set off to find a thrush for Carpfin. - Qibli77, 17:50, August 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ravensong: Ravensong padded back into her den to check on her patient. The tabby's sides were barely moving, and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know how to use deathberries. She scented Petalpool and drew her gaze away from the ill tomcat. She walked outside to greet the tortoiseshell she-cat. -DeltaStream096, 16:39, October 28, 2019 ---- Hemlockberry: Hemlockberry smiled slightly, the poison seemed to work. She never liked that cat anyways. ---- (this page is so old XD) Petalpool: Petalpool greeted Ravensong quickly. "Is your patient...?" Roleplay #2 Here! Life in MoonClan didn't feel right for Jewelpaw. Her Clanmates ignored her a lot. Her heart hurt with the sadness. She started to run. She ran out of Rockwall and into the meadow. She ran as fast as she could. Into a forest. The scent of StormClan was strong but she ignored it. It seemed like moons had passed until she found a place where it smelled like the wild. There was no cats in this place. Jewelpaws pelt prickled in alarm. How far had she run? ---- Roleplay #3 Here! Plot: murders ---- Category:Work In Progress Category:Role Playing Centers Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous